


Prompt: Snowflake

by snarkymuch



Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkymuch/pseuds/snarkymuch
Summary: 2019 Advent Ficlet ChallengeBucky and Darcy enjoy the snow.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565653
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	Prompt: Snowflake

Bucky laughed as he watched Darcy twirl, her tongue out as she tried to catch a snowflake.

“You're something else, doll.”

She paused, a smile spreading across her face, a few snowflakes caught on her lashes. “And you wouldn't have me any other way.”

He walked over to her, slipping his arms around her waist. “No, I wouldn’t. You’re perfect just the way you are.”

Darcy wiggled out of his arms, quickly scooping a handful of snow and tossing it at Bucky. It hit his face, melting snow dripping down his chin.

She laughed, bending to take another handful, but Bucky moved fast. Laughing, he grabbed a handful of snow and gave chase.

“You’re gonna regret that, doll.”

She squealed, throwing a clump of snow at his chest. He caught her easily, arm around her waist and the other holding the ball of snow above her head. 

“I'm sorry.” She giggled. “Truce?”

He crumbled the snow in his hand, sending it falling in clumps onto her head. It caught in her hair, a piece sliding down between her eyes and onto her nose. Her bottom lip stuck out in a pout. 

“You look awful pretty like this.”

She snorted, leaving in to press a kiss to his lips. “You’re such a dork, but I love you for it.”

He flicked a drop of water off her nose. “Love you, too, babe.”


End file.
